Madre
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: "Preguntándose muchas veces porqué el destino se la quitó cuando más la necesitaba. Tantas cosas que le faltó por aprender, tantos días por compartir, sonrisas que dar, enseñanzas que otorgar. Toda una vida..." Porque una madre es lo más importante


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

¡Hola a todos!

Pues bien, no sé cómo sea en otros países, pero en México el día de la madre es casi sagrado y tanto ha llegado que casi todas las escuelas suspenden clases o dan media jornada. Me la pasé pensando, tras darle el regalo a mi mamá, en un escrito. He andado muy animosa leyendo historias de Avatar, viendo capítulos y buscando los nuevos de Korra (en parte, gracias a Korra recuperé mi ánimo para con éste fandom) como ayer andaba viendo "Los Invasores del Sur" inevitablemente pensé en Katara y en su mamá.

Puede que el eje de la historia sea trillado, no lo sé, solamente abrí el documento y comencé a escribir. Se sienta mucho en Katara, aunque tiene algo de kataang.

Muchas felicidades a todas las mamás que estén leyendo esta historia. Y a quienes lean, denle un abrazo a su mamá, con eso serán más que felices. Si no las tienen a su lado (por alguna circunstancia) una palabra al viento la hará sonreír, donde sea que se encuentre :)

Disfruten!

* * *

**MADRE**

_by_

**Nefertari Queen**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Parte I.**

**.**

Katara despertó muy temprano esa mañana. Era un día templado, sin hacer mucho calor pero tampoco frío. El viento fresco se colaba por la ventana y golpeó ligeramente su rostro, en una caricia. A su lado, se oía la respiración tranquila de su esposo, aún dormido y acostado plácidamente, cubierto con mantas no gruesas.

Con movimientos lentos, para no mover bruscamente la cama, ella se sentó. En la suavidad del colchón, volteó para encontrar el sereno rostro de Aang. Recargado en esa mullida almohada, el Avatar tenía una sonrisa ligera, producto de sueños placenteros. Katara sonrió con afecto infinito, siempre le fue grato ver a su marido relajado y alegre.

Era muy temprano, lo supo por el cielo, oscuro y apenas colorado de púrpura. Tenues destellos anaranjados a lo lejos iban disminuyendo la presencia de estrellas. Pero no tenía nada de sueño, al contrario, era ése un día especial, y por ello sus pensamientos volaban demasiado rápidos para poderlos contener.

Se puso de pie, dio dos pasos cortos hacia la cómoda donde estaba dolada su bata azul. Se la colocó cuidadosamente, con énfasis en disfrutar cada sensación que las cosas pudieran producirle en ese día. El aroma de jazmín que emanaba la tela además de maravillarla, la hizo sentir una necesidad casi impetuosa de frescura.

La habitación seguía algo oscura, no se escuchaba el más mínimo ruido en toda la casa. Sus pies descalzos anduvieron sobre el desnudo suelo frío hasta la puerta de madera, pequeña, que asomaba al balcón de la habitación principal. Sus manitas morenas se estiraron hasta agarrar el picaporte y girarlo, produciendo un leve chillido. Aang no se movió. Abrió la puerta entonces, solo lo suficiente para que su delgada silueta pasara y la cerró por detrás de sí.

El balcón era un lugar donde ella y Aang solían pasar sus momentos más románticos y despejar sus pensamientos. De un tamaño justo, ni tan ancho ni tan largo, se recargó en el barandal de piedra por donde escalaban animosas una serie de rosas que, bajo el efecto del rocío, desprendían el más suave aroma de flores, abriendo sus pétalos ansiosas de sol. El efecto de la primavera otorgaba a todas las plantas un encanto casi mágico, del que ella jamás se cansaba.

Ahí, viendo la luna alejarse, dando paso al sol, Katara comenzó a reflexionar muy profundamente. Ambas manos se alzaron al cuello, tocando con cuidado la gema azul que siempre reposaba en él. Deshaciendo el nudo con movimientos minuciosos, Katara pudo sostener en la palma de su mano derecha el collar.

A pesar de los años, seguía intacto. El listón azul colgaba de los bordes, resistente y nada descolorido. La piedra de un azul casi celeste estaba tallado de una manera que simulaba las olas del mar, y el relieve sumado al color creaba la ilusión de un oleaje. Ese collar pesaba no por la piedra, si no por el valor. Encerraba demasiados recuerdos, secretos y sentimientos para tratarse de una gema tan pequeña.

Su abuelo Pakku lo había tallado con sus propias manos, dándoselo a Kanna. Su abuela había muerto ya varios años atrás, pero aún así veía su sonrisa en cada mujer anciana que pasaba cerca de ella. Al ser tallado, albergó la promesa de un amor que pasó décadas distanciado, sin que por ello se pudiera romper.

Gran-Gran le dio el collar a su hija, Kya, para que mantuviera el linaje. Al ser muerta su madre, se convirtió en la forma en que podía recordarla. Sentirlo colgando de su cuello en los momentos de desesperación era como sentir sus caricias consoladoras.

Katara tardó años enteros en reponerse y curar la cicatriz que la muerte de su madre le causó. Cerrando los ojos, con el collar en sus manos, podía retroceder en el tiempo. Y ver a su madre, con esa sonrisa afable y mirada amable en casa, preparando la cena, cuidándolos, mimándolos, enseñándoles diferentes cosas.

Y también ese día cruel, que la nieve cayó al suelo color negro. Corrió, encontrándose a su mamá en casa amenazada por un soldado de armadura roja con negro. Kya le dedicó la sonrisa conciliadora más forzada que habría de recordar, sus ojos azules pasmados de amor y angustia. Y corrió, corrió, corrió. Para regresar y verla tumbada en el suelo.

Se había ido de la noche a la mañana. De un minuto al otro. No tuvo tiempo de despedirse y sabía que Kya murió para que no le hicieran nada. Para protegerla a ella, Katara. A su hija.

En toda su vida, en el Polo Sur, habría de ver a los pequeños con sus madres y sonreír nostálgica, sintiendo el atisbo de la envidia. Preguntándose muchas veces porqué el destino se la quitó cuando más la necesitaba. Tantas cosas que le faltó por aprender, tantos días por compartir, sonrisas que dar, enseñanzas que otorgar. Toda una vida.

Es impresionante cómo una persona puede ser tan determinante en tu vida. Para Katara, su madre había sido el modelo a seguir, la persona más admirada cuando estaba viva. A su muerte, la imagen de la persona que debería convertirse, su fortaleza cuando estaba frustrada, triste o vacilante. En todos los sentidos, su madre estaba presente. Y su ausencia física nunca dejó de doler.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía los ojos cerrados, apretando el collar tan fuerte que las manos le temblaban. Con la nítida imagen de su mamá en mente, los ojos formaron pequeñas gotas de agua. Se fueron deslizando por las mejillas de manera delicada, paulatina, como si no quisieran irse. Eran deseos sin realizar, el dolor de pensar en un pasado que pudo ser más feliz.

Katara sabía, con todo, que no se podía vivir en el pasado. Fue por ello que tras un minuto más esbozó la enorme sonrisa que había estado escondiendo. Limpiándose las mejillas, abrió de nuevo sus orbes azules. Ahora el cielo estaba más claro, despejado, las nubes se podían contemplar anaranjadas a la distancia. De la luna quedaba solo un destello, pocas estrellas. El círculo lejano y dorado a lo lejos prometía un bello amanecer.

El viento seguía soplando suave. Asomándose, encontró que las fuentes lucían más cristalinas que nunca. El silencio continuaba presente, roto por el ocasional canto de aves madrugadoras. Ni con eso podía dejarse de sentir el aura reparadora, sensación de paz que Katara adoraba del Templo Aire del Sur.

Las explanadas comenzaban a llenarse de pajarillos, los árboles meciéndose al son de la música ambiental. Viendo el collar de nuevo, recordó el otro significado que tuvo. El de su amor.

—¿No puedes dormir?—sobresaltada, Katara abrió los ojos y cerró las manos alrededor de la gema con fuerza. Reconocía la voz y además, en ese Templo donde vivían solos, no podía tratarse de nadie más.

—Me asustaste—le contestó, sin voltear. Continuó viendo la extensa cadena de altas montañas cubiertas de nieve y nubes, que cambiaban de color conforme más luz las iba tocando—Creí que estabas dormido.

—Lo estaba.

Un par de brazos fuertes, desnudos, la abrazaron por detrás y posaron las manos en su vientre. Sintió su aliento en el cuello, donde aspiraba ansioso el aroma de jazmín que sus cabellos ya habían cogido de la tela. Katara se dejó querer, encogiéndose para sentirse más abrazada.

—Buenos días Aang—le dijo, volteándose un poco para darle un ligero beso en los labios—¿Descansaste?

—Mucho—Aang le devolvió otro beso más profundo.—¿Pensabas en tu madre?

Katara se dio media vuelta, en sus brazos, para poder recargar la cabeza en su ancho pecho. El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su marido iba contagiándosele y le devolvía la sensación de afecto tan intenso que siempre la animaba.

—Así es—aún cuando llevaban años de conocerse, Katara no se dejaba de sorprender por lo mucho que su esposo la conocía, cómo podía leerla tan fácilmente—No pude evitarlo.

—Es normal. Hoy es el día de la madre.

Le llegó entonces un pensamiento que había deseado expresar tiempo atrás.

—¿Tú… no la extrañas?

Katara había preguntado pocas cosas sobre los padres de Aang, porque él siempre se refería a Gyatso como su mentor, su padre, y a los Monjes como la familia que le crió.

—No en realidad—Aang sonaba igualmente tranquilo, la voz suave—Nunca conocí a mi madre y jamás pensé en ella, hasta que estuve ya grande. Los Monjes me dijeron que era una mujer fuerte y bella, pero que murió cuando era bebé.

—Suena horrible.

—No del todo—repuso—No sé nada de ella, y maestras cariñosas no me faltaron que me trataron como un hijo. Tuve bastantes bendiciones, entre ellas una familia grande.

—Lo haces sonar tan hermoso…

—Lo es Katara. No hay nada que se te sea arrebatado sin que se te devuelva, de otra manera.

Katara trató de aplicar esa frase a su situación, pero no le encontró realmente mucho sentido. Viendo el cielo, ya celeste, con el sol iluminando imponente sobre todas las montañas y los seres vivos, la maravilla de un día nuevo la inundó.

—¿Crees que mi madre esté feliz?—la preguntaba sonaba casi como un susurro—¿Allá, en el Mundo Espiritual?

—Completamente. Y muy orgullosa de ti Katara, de todo lo que has hecho.

Esas palabras siempre la hacían sentir plena.

—Tengo una duda. Dices que lo que se quita, se devuelve ¿Cómo entonces se te ha regresado a ti la ausencia de los Nómadas Aire?

Sin un ejemplo, ella no sería capaz de aplicarlo a su vida. Aang sonrió con ganas y se inclinó frente a ella, la punta de sus narices rozándose en una caricia increíblemente satisfactoria

—Contigo amor—un beso corto—Contigo.

Y le siguió un beso más largo, más profundo, más intenso. El abrazo apretado juntó sus cuerpos hasta que no hubo más distancia entre los dos cuerpos, eran sus sentimientos fusionándose los que nadaban dentro de esos labios. Ellos siguieron así por mucho más rato, hasta que se fueron separando. Él le susurró:

—Felicidades…

**.**

**Parte II.**

**.**

Se despertó lo más temprano que pudo, en el amanecer. Saltó de su cama con increíble ansiedad. Había estado una semana entera preparándose para éste día. Su cuerpecito sentía frío ante los vientos que entraban por la ventana, por lo que se cubrió rápidamente por las ropas más gruesas.

Calzándose los pies, caminó al mueble con cajones y abrió el de abajo. Extrajo cuidadosamente la cajita envuelta en un papel brillante y sus ojos se iluminaron pensando en la mujer más importante de su vida. Después le agradecería a su papá por haberle ayudado, por ahora, su mamá era el centro de su atención.

A su tierna edad de cinco años, un niño ve a su madre como la máxima y más perfecta figura femenina. Con la caja en sus manos pasaron en su pequeña mente las imágenes de ella. Su madre, en muchos conceptos una de sus modelos a seguir.

Esa mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados, castaños tan intensos que asemejaban el color de los árboles. Eran sus ojos azules más expresivos que las olas del océano y le miraban con esa ternura y amor que lo hacían obedecer todos sus mandatos. La gracia de sus movimientos, de su figura cubierta por vestidos finos, le hacían tenerla el más intenso respeto.

Y el amor tierno de un niño que busca en los brazos y regazo de su madre el consuelo, amor y cariño más hartos. Porque su mamá era además la más dulce, la más linda y la más afectuosa de todas las madres del mundo. Sin soltar la cajita, caminó entusiasmado casi corriendo hacia la recámara de sus papás.

El pasillo era ancho y se dirigió sin perder emoción hacia la puerta, nada distante, que daba acceso a la habitación de sus padres. Entró con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, porque su mamá posiblemente estuviera dormida. La puerta de madera se deslizó fluidamente, dándole oportunidad al pequeño de pasar.

El cuerpecito entró por un espacio reducido y encontró la cama sola, con las sábanas desacomodadas ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? Asomándose, vio la puerta del balcón abierta. Con curiosidad se asomó y encontró ahí a su papá, abrazando con mucha fuerza a su madre. Los dos se veían calmados y felices.

Los contempló un poco. A lo largo de su vida, el mutuo amor de sus padres le enseñaría demasiadas cosas. Pero por ahora, a su edad, verlos así no le causaba la menor ternura. Y sin pudor saltó:

—¡Fedicidades mamá!—gritó, lleno de entusiasmo.

Katara inmediatamente deshizo el abrazo. Escuchar la vocecita aguda hizo vibrar mil emociones en su pecho. Aang retrocedió un poco, ese era el momento privado de su familia. Se recargó en la barda y los contempló con afecto.

Katara se inclinó frente a su hijo con una radiante sonrisa, todo el amor que sentía por él inundando su corazón en un latido. El niño extendió sus manitas cargando dificultosamente la caja y ella la sostuvo, contemplándola como el mejor de los tesoros. Después, besó la frente de su hijo abrazándolo.

—¡Tenzin!—otro beso—Te quiero tanto mi vida… no tenías qué…

—¿Te guta?—preguntó. Tenzin necesitaba saber si a su madre le gustaba el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

Katara se acomodó de cuclillas en el suelo, viendo la cajita. Con cuidado fue rompiendo el papel y dando lugar a la caja de madera. Tenía un símbolo que combinaba el aire-control con el agua-control. Seguramente lo había hecho Aang. Adentro, se encontraban miles de cartas.

Eran sencillas, pedazos de papel pintados de colores con frases como "Te quiero mamá" "Eres la mejor" "Te amo mami" las huellas de sus manos, sus dedos y los pies decoraban en todas partes las letras que se leían dificultosamente.

Era una labor sencilla para un ser adulto, que sin embargo, ante los ojos maternos, se transformaba drásticamente. No hay nadie más honesto que un niño ni persona más sensible que una madre hacia su hijo. Katara lloró mientras abrazaba con mayor fuerza a su Tenzin, el corazón desbordándose de amor y alegría.

—Me encantaron tesoro.

Tenzin veía a su madre con ojos llorosos y se preguntaba qué habría hecho mal. Pero la mención de esas palabras y el fuerte abrazo le hizo pensar que, quizá, de felicidad se podía llorar. Se sintió feliz de ver a su madre tan alegre y encontró el cálido pecho de Katara el consuelo a sus esfuerzos. Es increíble cómo un sencillo abrazo puede ser tan importante si viene de una persona tan especial.

Aang los contempló a distancia y pasado el rato se les acercó. Katara no esperaba que tanto su esposo como su hijo se pusieran de acuerdo para que todo el día lo disfrutara. Flores, comidas y paseos de ensueño acompañada de los dos hombres más importantes de su vida hicieron que la morena se sintiera, de un segundo al otro, plena.

Conforme pasaba el momento y el collar reposaba en su cuello, iba adquiriendo un peso nuevo: la felicidad de una familia entera.

Y Katara, sentada para ver cómo Tenzin corría divirtiéndose con sus juguetes de madera, sosteniendo en sus dos manos la rosa más bella que su hijo pudiera regalarle, entendió las palabras de Aang.

Porque en los brillantes ojos de su hijo, podía leer la vivacidad y el amor de su difunta madre.

* * *

¡Eso es todo!

No sé si les habrá gustado. La primera parte se enfoca en el dolor de perder a una madre, escena casi exclusiva de Katara, así como el consuelo que Aang le da. Me basé en una de las enseñanzas del Gurú cuando Aang aprende a dominar el Estado Avatar, así como la frase de mi mejor amiga "Si Dios te quita algo es porque te pondrá otra cosa mejor". Créanlo o no, cuando una está deprimida ayuda demasiado.

La segunda parte es el entusiasmo infantil de festejar a mamá. Aún cuando somos adultos, tenemos esa ilusión, al menos los que las queremos demasiado y las sabemos apreciar. Quienes no las tienen les queda el consuelo de que están en un lugar mejor, y los aman aún con todo.

Se habrán dado cuenta que le di mucha importancia al collar, no sé porqué, pero cuando vi a Katara en La leyenda de Korra, todavía con el collar, me quedé pensando "¿Por qué nunca se lo quita?" llegué a la conclusión de que, más allá de haber pertenecido a su madre, a través de los años carga con más significado. Más momentos positivos y hermosos. Eso lo quise reflejar en la historia y ojalá haya quedado bien.

Muchas gracias por leerme, espero hayan encontrado agradable la lectura. Y si me dejan un comentario seré bastante feliz :)

chao!


End file.
